


Тайна вазы

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Тяжела жизнь тайного ситха в Республиканском сенате
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 6





	Тайна вазы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Палпатин](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214303245_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-palpatina-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm), сенатор, император, ситх - и все прочее.  
> День 1, ключ: Ваза

\- ...да, вазу. Да, именно по присланому вам образцу. Да, именно таких размеров. Да, из нейтраниума, я не ошибся в заказе. И да, я в курсе стоимости! Вы можете сделать её или нет, в конце концов?!  
Палпатин раздраженно выключил комлинк и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Тяжела жизнь тайного ситха на политическом поприще! Без сейбера под рукой страшно, с сейбером - джедаи ходят, учуят ещё, и выкручивайся как знаешь. Вот ему пришлось изобразить из себя азартного до спора человека, проспорившего собственноручно замайндтриченному коллеге. И теперь весь Сенат тихо потешается над тем, что ему ближайшие пятьдесят лет придётся в кабинете держать вазу для цветов - при том, что у него на пыльцу аллергия.  
Ну хоть заказ приняли, не зря учился в саббак играть...

***

\- ...да, крышку к вазе. Да, и чашку внутрь. Да, тоже из нейтраниума. - спустя месяц Палпатин со скучающим видом надиктовывал оператору критерии заказа. Оператор мужественно старался не хихикать. Палпатин столь же мужественно старался удержаться от запуска комлинка в окно.  
И дернула же Сила Винду, чтобы тот припёрся к нему в кабинет как раз в тот момент, когда Палпатин прятал в вазу сейбер! Теперь весь джедайский Совет в курсе, что сенатор от Набу хранит в той самой вазе шоколадное печенье.  
А крошки из сейбера вытряхивать каждый раз не с руки. Вот и приходится выкручиваться...  
"Хотя, печенье под рукой - хорошая идея", - вздохнул Палпатин и запил шоколадку чаем.


End file.
